Across the Universe
by Hatsuka20
Summary: ...we'll always be together. Kumpulan oneshot JackRabbit dengan setting AU dan parody dari berbagai sumber. Shonen-ai, rating T biar aman.


Summary : Kumpulan oneshot JackRabbit bersetting AU.

First up : X-Men!AU

Genre : campur aduk mengikuti alur tapi parody akan selalu tetap berlaku karena secara teknis benda ini adalah parody bermacam-macam adegan dari banyak sumber.

_Jack Frost = Jean Grey/Phoenix_

_Human!E. Aster Bunnymund = Wolverine_

_Adegan di bawah diambil dari film X-Men : The Last Stand dengan beberapa perubahan._

**_DISCLAIMER : RotG bukan milik saya. Punya Dreamworks and bapak William Joyce._**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_**

Seluruh medan pertempuran kini terlihat seperti Antartika. Hujan salju turun dengan lebatnya, menutupi tanah hingga setinggi lutut orang dewasa. Angin kencang bertiup, menyulitkan pergerakan mereka dan menerbangkan salju kemana-mana, menghalangi pandangan sekaligus menimbulkan badai salju. Temperatur turun drastis, dingin hingga terasa menusuk tulang.

Melalui ekor matanya Aster dapat melihat kawan-kawannya berjuang. Ada Toothiana yang terbang dengan sayapnya yang lebar berwarna-warni layaknya sayap seekor burung eksotis. Gadis berambut hijau itu menggunakan sebilah pedang tipis untuk menghalau para Nightmare milik Pitch sambil di saat yang sama membimbing mereka yang selamat-mutant maupun orang biasa-menjauhi medan pertempuran.

Ada juga Sandy. Dengan kekuatan pengendalian pasir yang ia miliki, pria berambut pirang bertubuh pendek itu bertarung dengan satu lawan satu dengan Pitch. Pasir dan bayangan berputar-putat di sekeliling mereka bagaikan sebuah tornado berwarna emas dan hitam, saling menyerang dan mencari celah untuk menembus pertahanan masing-masing.

Mata hijau Aster lalu tertuju pada sebuah sosok yang berdiri di tengah-tengah semua kekacauan itu, sumber dari badai salju yang terjadi di situ. Jack Frost. Pemuda itu berdiri diam di atas tumpukan puing-puing bangunan yang hancur, matanya yang tadinya biru cemerlang kini berubah emas dengan warna hitam di sekelilingnya yang seharusnya putih. Tatapannya yang biasanya riang jenaka kini kosong dan ia tampak lebih seperti patung daripada manusia.

Aster merasakan kemarahan membludak dalam dirinya, kemarahan yang tertuju pada Pitch Black yang telah mempengaruhi pikiran Jack dengan bayangan-bayangan gelapnya. Ia telah berjanji pada North dan juga pada kawan-kawannya bahwa ia akan menyadarkan Jack menjadi Jack yang mereka kenal dulu. Pandangannya berkeliling menatap kawan-kawan seperjuangannya. Mereka bergantung padanya. Sandy terlihat sudah kewalahan, cuaca bersalju ini membuatnya tidak bisa maksimal bertarung dan Aster tahu ia harus cepat.

Menggunakan super speed yang merupakan mutasinya juga kemampuan fisiknya yang jauh berada di atas rata-rata manusia biasa, ia mulai mendekati Jack. Ia berlari melawan angin dan melompati tumpukan puing-puing bangunan. Salju menghalangi pandangannya, angin kencang mendorongnya ke belakang, dan serpihan-serpihan es tajam menggores kulitnya namun ia tidak berhenti hingga ia sampai di hadapan pemuda berambut putih itu.  
Jack tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari kehadiran Aster. Tatapan matanya kosong dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Aster mencengkeram kedua pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan menggoncangnya kuat-kuat.

"Jack! Sadarlah! Tolong hentikan semua ini!" ia berteriak melawan angin yang berhembus kencang hingga suaranya nyaris tenggelam.

Jack tidak bergeming. Aster menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya terangkat dan telapaknya bersentuhan dengan keras dengan pipi Jack.

Pemuda berambut putih itu tersentak. Warna emas dan hitam pudar dari matanya dan berganti dengan warna biru cemerlang yang amat disukai Aster.

"A-aster?" Jack terbata-bata memanggil namanya. Matanya lalu menatap semua kekacauan yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Matanya melebar melihat mayat-mayat beku yang tertimbun salju serta bangunan yang hancur dihujam bongkahan-bongkahan es yang amat besar.

"Ini semua ... Aku yang menyebabkannya?" suara Jack bergetar saat menanyakannya.

"Kau masih bisa menghentikan semua ini, dan mengalahkan Pitch," jawab Aster. Mata hijaunya menatap intens mata biru Jack.

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Badai salju terus mengamuk di sekeliling mereka. Suara teriakan orang dan ringkikan Nightmare bagaikan musik latar.

Jack menelan ludah. Ia tahu ia sudah terlalu jauh melewati titik putar balik.

"Bunuh aku," pintanya, suara lirih, matanya menatap Aster dengan pandangan pasrah campur menyesal. "Selamatkan mereka...selamatkan aku."

Aster merasa mulutnya kering seketika. Pilihan sulit ada di depan matanya. Ia mencabut pisau yang tergantung di sisi pinggangnya. Pilihan yang sulit memang namun ia tahu ini adalah pilihan yang benar.  
Ketakutan memancar dari mata Jack saat menghunus pisaunya. Aster menggertakkan gigi, memantapkan diri. Dalam satu gerakan ia menusuk dada Jack.

Kesakitan terlukis di wajah pemuda bermata biru itu. Lalu berganti menjadi ketenangan dengan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia terlihat damai, seperti ia tahu bahwa kematiannya tidak sia-sia, bahwa dengan ini Pitch dapat mereka kalahkan, bahwa ia akan segera bertemu North yang telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Dan ia benar. Raut arogan yang ada di wajah Pitch luntur, bergantikan keterkejutan, lalu ketakutan saat pasir Sandy membungkus tubuhnya dan meremukkan. Jerit kesakitannya menandai berakhirnya pertarungan mereka yang telah berlangsung terlalu lama.

Di sekeliling mereka, hujan salju berhenti turun dan angin berhenti bertiup. Yang memanggil mereka terkulai lemas tanpa nyawa dengan sebuah pisau menancap di dadanya dalam pelukan seorang pemuda tinggi bertato di lengan yang di wajahnya tampak bekas-bekas airmata.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Dafug did I just write? O_O gila, padahal tahun lalu saya udah memutuskan buat angkat kaki dari situs ini tapi pesona JackRabbit emang susah banget ditolak dan begitu ide ini muncul saya gak bisa nahan buat gak ngetik.

Btw, ada yang nyadar gak kalo voice actornya Bunny itu Hugh Jackman . Wolverine di serial X-Men? Serius saya gegulingan dan histeris sendiri pas tahu. Pas nonton X-Men langsung gak konsen. Demi apa itu suara Wolverine sama Bunny beda-beda tipis? O.O

Fanfic ini terinspirasi sehabis nonton X-Men : The Last Stand dimana ada adegan ciuman cukup intens antara Jean Gray dan Wolverine. Jangan tanya detailnya, saya pas adegan itu mah merem aja sambil bayangin itu human!Bunny sama Jack yang ciuman. Sfx suara desahannya itu loh, membuat pikiran saya kemana-mana XD

Terakhir setelah kalian mabok denger rambling saya yang gak jelas ini, mind to review? :) rikues AU sangat disarankan dan akan saya kabulkan dengan sepenuh hati :P

Oh, tunggu sebentar, ada bonus sedikit sebagai servis karena telah rela membaca fic rada ancur ini hingga sampai bawah sini.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Pintu besi itu membuka dengan sendirinya dan Aster memasuki ruangan. Dilihatnya North tengah berdiri di samping sebuah tempat tidur. Wajahnya menampakkan kekuatiran saat melihat sosok pucat seorang pemuda berambut putih yang terbaring di sana. Mata pemuda itu tertutup dan kepala serta dadanya dipasangi kabel-kabel yang terhubung dengan monitor di samping tempar tidur.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Aster.

North menghela napas. "Baik. Sebentar lagi ia akan bangun." Jeda sejenak lalu dengan ragu ia berkata, "tetapi aku tidak tahu apa nanti saat ia bangun ia masih Jack Frost yang kita kenal."

"Maksudmu?"

North terdiam sejenak, lalu berhati-hati ia menjelaskan, "Jack sangat kuat, terlampau kuat hingga aku sendiri tidak yakin ia dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia masih sangat muda saat aku merekrutnya dulu dan aku terpaksa mengurung sebagian kekuatannya. Sebagai hasilnya ia mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Yang pertama adalah Jack Frost yang kita kenal dan yang kedua-" jeda, North mencari kata yang tepat sebelum melanjutkan, "-adalah sisi gelapnya, yang mempunyai daya hancur yang amat besar, diri Jack yang diincar Pitch."

"Jadi maksudmu saat ia bangun nanti ada kemungkinan ia telah berubah dan bukan Jack Frost yang kita kenal? Dan bahwa Jack yang kita kenal hanyalah satu sisi kepribadiannya saja?" Aster menarik kesimpulan.

North mengangguk. "Tepat."

"Apa dia tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Tidak, dan lebih baik tidak tahu."

Giliran Aster yang terdiam. Jack yang ia cintai selama ini ternyata bukan seperti kelihatannya. Ia menyangka setelah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama ia telah mengenal dengan baik pemuda itu luar-dalam namun ternyata masih ada sisi tersembunyi yang bahkan tidak Jack sendiri ketahui.

North menepuk pundaknya. "Jaga dia, Bunny, aku akan mengecek The Globe sebentar. Panggil aku kalau dia sudah bangun." Aster hanya mengangguk, pandangannya terus tertuju pada Jack yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara langkah North dan pintu besi yang terbuka. Saat ia membalikkan badannya pria Russia tersebut sudah keluar ruangan.

Dengan hati-hati Aster melangkah ke sisi tempat tidur Jack. Mata hijaunya menatap sosok Jack yang terbaring hanya dengan sehelai kaus lengan buntung hitam tipis dan celana panjangnya. Jaket birunya telah dilepas dan tergeletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

Jack mulai bergerak, tampaknya mulai bangun. Matanya terbuka, dan Aster menghela napas lega saat sepasang iris biru dan bukan kuning yang dikelilingi hitam yang menatapnya. Pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hei."

"Hei juga," balas Aster. "Baik-baik saja, mate?"

"Yeah, begitulah." Jack bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan duduk. Dalam posisi ini ia dapat lebih mudah menatap Aster dan terimakasih pada tempat tidur yang cukup tinggi, kepala mereka sejajar sehingga Jack tidak perlu mendongak. Ia lalu menyingkirkan semua kabel-kabel yang terpasang pada kepala dan dadanya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Aster.

Sang pemuda Australia mengeluarkan suara terkejut yang membuat Jack tersenyum nakal. Detik berikutnya bibirnya sudah bertempelan dengan bibir Aster. Dan detik berikutnya lagi udara di penuhi suara desahan dan ciuman basah.  
Aster dapat merasakan Jack mengerang. Tangan-tangan kedua pemuda itu saling menjelajahi tubuh masing-masing. Tangan Jack meraba-raba dada dan punggung Aster sementara tangan Aster meraba nyaris seluruh tubuh Jack, merasakan setiap inci kulit pucat mulus pemuda itu.

Lama-kelamaan udara di sekitar mereka makin dingin dan begitu pula dengan suhu tubuh Jack yang terus menurun. Aster merasakan tubuh Jack bagaikan balok es di pelukannya dan memencium bibirnya sama seperti mencium batu es.

Aster menarik diri dari Jack. Mata hijaunya menatap sosok pemuda di depannya itu. Matanya adalah hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya. Iris biru cemerlang itu kini berwarna kuning dan pinggirnya yang seharusnya putih kini berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kenapa Aster?" Jack mengerang kecewa. "Kau tidak suka?"

Aster tidak menjawab. Apa yang ditakutkan North terjadi. Jack yang ada di depannya bukan Jack yang ia kenal.  
"Tunggu di sini, Jack, aku akan panggilkan North."

Jack tidak membiarkannya pergi. Pemuda itu mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan menggeram, "Kau harus terus di sini bersamaku." lalu Aster merasa kedua belah bibir sedingin es batu menyerang bibirnya dan lidah Jack memaksa masuk rongga mulutnya.

Di saat biasa Aster pasti sudah akan membalas ciuman panas itu atau bahkan langsung melucuti satu persatu pakaiab Jack tapi kali ini ia mendorong Jack dengan kasar dan mundur beberapa langkah. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelap mulutnya yang basah oleh saliva.

Jack mengeram. Pemuda itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke arahnya. Kemarahan terpancar di matanya, berkilat-kilat bagai petir saat hujan lebat turun.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi?" Jack bertanya. Lapisan es muncul di sekitar telapak kakinya. "Kau tidak biasanya menolak, Bunny. Kenapa sekarang?"

Aster tidak menjawab hanya membalikkan badan dan berlari menuju pintu. Jack menggeram, tangannya meraih tongkat yang bersandar di lemari di dekatnya. Udara turun beberapa derahat di bawah nol dan hujan es mulai turun. Serpihan-serpihan es beterbangan dan lapisan es menyebar menutupi seluruh lantai ruangan.

Aster mendekati pintu namun Jack tidak membiarkannya keluar. Lapisan es yang amat tebal menutupi pintu dan membuatnya tidak dapat terbuka. Aster mengeluarkan beberapa bom telur miliknya namun lapisan es itu tidak dapat hancur oleh ledakan. Ia mengeluarkan bumerangnya dan sekuat tenaga ia menghunjamkannua pada lapisan es itu namun hanya dapat membuat kerusakan kecil di permukaannya.

"Biarkan aku keluar Jack. Kau butuh bantuan North sekarang juga, kau sedang dalam pengaruh Pitch," kata Aster, memaksa agar suaranya tetap tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Jack.

Aster menggertakkan giginya. Jack keras kepala, tidak ada cara lain sekarang selain membuatnya pingsan agar ia dapat keluar ruangan. Ia lalu mengambil pose bertarung, bumerang siap di kedua tangannya.

Jack berteriak marah saat bumerang Aster mengenai lengannya. Matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda Australia itu. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya dan membawanya turun menghunjam lantai

Yang Aster lihat setelah itu sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, adalah es yang melingkupi seluruh ruangan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Oke, itu aja buat chapter ini. Jelek kah? Bagus kah? ._. Semua bisa dikatakan dalam kotak review.

Btw, ada yang bisa nebak gak adegan mana aja yang saya parodiin?


End file.
